


casillas and beckham sexcapades

by TehrBear



Series: So I got high and wrote this you're welcome [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehrBear/pseuds/TehrBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got high and wrote this</p><p>Don't expect it to be liek good or anythign hah</p>
            </blockquote>





	casillas and beckham sexcapades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mata/gifts).



> my work so don't steal not thast you'd want to lets b real but i do not own the character s because theyre real ppl
> 
> i was too lazy to put ym usual disclaimer I am sorry

a long time ago ina  land far far away but not really that far because its a smll world iker casillas was being bitter and grumpy anf what not because Cesc had been kidnapped nope thats the other story oops okay lets start over

a long time ago in like madrid or whtever okay so iekr was was being grumpy for reasons that involved sergio probably being annoying because when isnt he annoying tbh. hes talking to david beckham who is apparently really hot i dont know i dont really see it but at least hes hotter than sergio right????

yeah so hes talking to david and he’s like “omg this team is so jokes honesly what are we even doing weshould just give up to the supreme barcelona” and i knwo ikre would never say that but pretend that he’s super frustrayted because real lost like a billion matches in a row or something like okay thanks (sorry for straying from canon can i even call it canon?)

so david smacks him on the head and goes “IKER DONT BE DUM THIS TEAM IS YOUR LIFE!!!!”

and iker is like “I klnow but y’all piss me off so much i mean the defence is always so mean to me and sergio is so extra and I said that separetly because does he even count as defence tbh???”

“No he doesn’t yuo are so right Iker”

“Of couirse I’m fucking right david dont be stupid”

but of course iker doesnt believe that becks is stupid because hes the only player that doesnt want to make iker HULK SMASH the bernabeu i dont know if I spelled that right my vision is so blurry rn whatever i don’t even care camp nou all the fucking way

okay so becks is like “im sorry dear captain dont hurt me”

and iker says “why the f would i hurt you stop being so weird”

“im not weird youre weird”

(im sitting at a library and this old man keeps smiling weirdly because im giggling to myself as i write somEONE SEND HELP PLEASE CREEPER ALERT)

ikers like “lets just disagree to agree” and david agrees but he doesnt really because theyre disagreeing????

so they are in ikers house because iker invited him over for 'football talk' and David thought they were going to fuck or something but iker just started talking shit about his team

do you know who would never do that? xavi woud never do that because he would just bottle it up inside until he exploded because he loves his children

but respect for iker for even survinvg so long i mean how does he even do it tbh

anyways david wanted to have sex but iker was still complaining and he was a nice guy so he kept on listenign but he was also hinting that his dick was tingeling by rubbing iker on the dick i mean rubbing his thigh yeah because we cant GO THAT FAR JUST YET

so david was rubbing ikers thigh all seductive and stuff and iker was like whimpering or something thats what bottoms do right? ive never thought of iker as a bottom but it just makes sense right now

okay so once iker gets just as horny as david then david starts licking his lips and looking at ikers lips but then he goes for ikers NECK instead haha i bet you thought they were gonna kiss nope

so becks is sucking on ikers neck and iker is like super into it and moaning and stuff and bting his lip till it bleeds ive read that before in other fanfics the lip bleeding things like i bite my lip a lot but it never bleeds so i dont know what thats about but i thought i would include it anywyas. NOW david is rubbing ikers dick and iker is not so much into that for some fucking reason that fucking tease and he pushes davids hand away and then he’s like “babe im not ready yet didn’t i tell you i am a virgin”

and beckham is like “IKER YOU NUMB NUTS WEVE FUCKED BEFORE YOURE NOT A VIRGIN”

and iker is like haha oh yah and the reason thats not in “ ” because its his thoughts and im too lazy for italics i apologize to you and your family for that

so iker lets david suck seductievly on his neck and rub seductively on his penis but he only like moans really loudly and doesnt do anything else because all iker can do is take take take and he never gives back

or i guess i could make him a nice person okay so he rubs davids dick too just to make things fair

then they both take their clothes off or like david takes his clothes off and then RIPS IKERS CLOTHES OFF FOR HIM BECAUSE I THINK SOME PEOPLE FIND THAT HOT OR AOMETHING idek i don't think it's hot man clothes are expensive

iker doesnt think that was very nice of david to do but then hes kind of like woah davids so dominant im swooning yaaasss. david is being all lustful and shit as he sucks on of ikers nipples harshly and pinches the other one with his fingers and so he kind of forgets about his clothes he can always get more

people do that a lot in fanfics tho?? the nipples thing like i see it a lot in all fandoms like since i started reading fanfiction when i was thirteen

okay lets move on

“david you are so hot”

“i know all the ladies think so” beckham flexed his arms and then kissed his muscles like on the upper arm what are those called again? who cares? whatever he kissed them liek those stereotypical jock characters you know what im talking about

anyways iker says “fuck me hard man, give me the d. d as in davi d haha get it”

“yeah i get it thats very funny iker now imma rip you in two. turn over but first kiss me so this is romantic and i can show you that i am more than my rock hard abs and am actually a huge softie on the inside”

“okay” they kissed and it was a very nice kiss and iker could feel soft david on the indoors i mean on the inside but there was something hard other than his rock hard abs and it was his DICK and it was like throbbing and stuff or like ikers asshole was throbbing or something was throbbing either way THEY COULDNT WAIT TO GET IT ON

iker turns around and david slaps his ass a couple of times with this FIFTEEN INCH MONSTER COCK (okay it was prob like three inches les be real white guys always get the _short_ end of the stick ay? m i right or am i right) anywyas for the purpose of this porno becks has a fifteen inch monster cock

he pushes in super slwoly because he totally loves iker very much and even though iker is tough and grumpy on the outside he is in reality super delicate and fragile and david doesnt want to hurt his sugar muffin plum so he only starts thrusting when iker tells him “get the fuck on with it already i dont have all fucking day you asshole”

iker thinks about how upset sergio would be and then realizes he doesnt care. no one cares about sergio tbh he is kind of annoying and doesnt give very nice blow jobs (he uses too much teeth or not enough iker cant remmeber and really he never swallows and that makes iker mad because iker ALWAYS SWALLOWS AND IT TAATES SO BAD okay)

so anyways beckham is like pushing in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out

and like you get the picture they both have good like sexual what's it called ummmmmmmmmmmmm STAMINA THATS THE WORD and they keep going at it for like half an hour like non stop

first theyre like doing it doggy style and then david is like "i wanna see your face my honey boo" and iker is like "don't call me that" but he turns around and david puts his legs over his shoulde rs for better access and then like theyre doing some weird spooning action and then iker is on top but becks cums before him and he gets like angry and stuff

"i'm taking it in the ass :. I should be the one to cum first"

and beckham is like "WELL IM SORRY I XANT CONTROL IT SWEETIE PIE BUT YOURE SO MAJestic RIDING MY MONSTER COCK I COULDNT CONTROL MYSELF"

so iker forgives him because that is the sweetest thing anyones ever said to him and then david sucks on his peen AND HE SWALLOWS WHEN IKER CUMS and it's better than any blow job iker has ever had before so iker decides hes going to keep david beckham 4ever

"david beckham im going to keep you 4ever" he says loudly because he can see sergio loitering at the window (how did sergio get there i dont know but pretend hes been there the whole time)

a single tear flows down sergios face and he puts his hand against the window pane

"iker i still love you 5ever"

  
lik if u cry evrytim 

**Author's Note:**

> why do I antagonize sergio so much? Idk but I do so deal with it thanks
> 
> IF YOU WANT ME TO DO MORE LEAVE YOOUR PAIRINGS/PROMPTS IN COMMENTS YTHANKS BYE i LOVE you


End file.
